Arktivus Brevon (Canon)/Maverick Zero X
Summary Arktivus Brevon, who is more commonly known as Lord Brevon, is an intergalactic warlord with a thirst for conquest and destruction, which makes him the sworn enemy of both the Coalition of Planets and the Spectrum Chasers. After crash-landing on the planet Avalice, Brevon formulates and executes a plan to turn the three kingdoms against each other, while he steals the Kingdom Stone to power his ship, the Dreadnought, so he and his army can escape the planet and continue his galactic conquest. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A Name: Arktivus Brevon, "Lord" Brevon by his inferiors Origin: Freedom Planet Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: '''Alien warlord '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Weapon Mastery, Skilled Marksmanship, Sound Attacks, Explosives, Energy Manipulation, Temporary Invulnerability, Danmaku Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level '''(Physically superior to the likes of Sash Lilac and Carol Tea) '''Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic combat, reactions, and flight speed (Kept pace with Lilac) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class Durability: Multi-City Block level (Survived Dreadnought's crash and was more angered than hurt. Superior to the likes of Serpentine, who survived the Dreadnaught exploding, a Multi-City Block level feat based off of this calculation.) Stamina: High (Fought Lilac/Carol in a rather lengthy battle) Range: Standard Melee Range. Extended Melee Range with his dagger and dozens of meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: Absolution (which can produce a Power Suit), a dagger, several other weapons Intelligence: Brevon is a skilled tactician and a starship commander, as he was able to lead his army to conquer and destroy hundreds of planets across the galaxy. In combat he attacks with a merciless series of projectiles with intent to end his opponent's life. Weaknesses: Arrogance. His attacks can become predictable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Knife Attack: A close range slash with his dagger. Brevon will yell before executing the attack, ergo making it somewhat predictable. * Pistol Shot: Brevon fires at the opponent with his laser pistol that leaves a lingering flame when impacted against the floor. * Sonic Mines: '''Throws three timed mines on the floor that emit sonic waves after they explode. * '''Thow: '''Brevon grabs the opponent and flings them several meters away. * '''Cape Move: '''Brevon cloaks himself in a green aura, becoming invincible. He then starts flying around the area in a patterned mannerism in an attempt to ram the target. Piloting Absolution * '''Land: The Absolution lands on the ground causing, shockwaves from it's feet. * Lasers: '''A sound is heard and the Absolution jumps in the opponent's direction, shooting up to four lasers. ** '''Machinegun: '''After soaking up enough damage, the Absolution will fly up and shoot Bullets everywhere, then will fly away. The bullets can be blocked by a forcefield. ** '''Air Slam: After flying through the background, the Absolution will attempt to fly into the opponent. After this attack, the Absolution will land on the ground. In his Battle Suit * Laser Blasts: The Power Suit will hover in the air and shoots five heated lasers on target's position. The floor where the shots will hit will burn for a few seconds, but will not affect the walls or ceiling. * Turbo Boost: The Power Suit will spin attack around the room quickly, ricocheting off the floor, walls and ceiling. When it's finished, it will do a Fire Dash. Fire Dash: The Power Suit will dash in the player's direction, leaving behind a trail of fire. Aura Blast: The Power Suit will charge up and release hundreds of projectiles outward from its position. This attack is extremely difficult to avoid. Gallery File:Absolution-Intro.png|Brevon's starship: Absolution File:Brevonsmech.png|Brevon's Power Suit File:Brevon takes on Lilac| Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 8 Category:Maverick Zero X